


blueberry pulp

by peachyblush



Series: requested drabbles/oneshots [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Death (singular), Theif!Mark (of sorts), prince jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: “Do you plan on... leaving to other kingdom anytime soon?”





	blueberry pulp

**Author's Note:**

> ajkfhkasjbfkasjdbskjdas i don’t know if this is what you wanted love but i rlly hope you like it ;A; i enjoyed writing this~

Mark holds the bags for his mother as they pass through the a big gate, with soldiers guarding it meticulously, he felt watched with every step, even though he is aware the guards won’t stare at him just because of his red hair. It isn’t his natural hair, but he couldn’t risk getting caught – even though he’s a master at disguise by now (and he likes how bright the colour is). The kingdom which they left does not have a king anymore, and they don’t trust the Prince of that kingdom – that’s what his father told him to say. Not, ‘trade purposes’ like the last time. Mark likes that the best. It’s half-truth, he doesn’t like lying much.

They stop near the guard, showing him their belongings. The guard checks it carefully, keeping anything which looks suspicious aside, he keeps Mark’s favourite poison collecting bottle aside, which makes him a little nervous, it still has the black remanent of the last poison mix, hopefully, they won’t test it out on something – or him.

The guard holds up the knife first, raising his eyebrow and look at the three of them with narrow eyes. “What purpose does this knife serve?”

 _Killing servants and a king_ , Mark thinks as his father smoothly lies, saying it’s one of the best knife he’s ever made, he offers the guard to keep it, too. But, knowing the kingdom like the back of his hand, they expect the guard to decline it, and that happens. Chuckling, the guard gives it back to Mark’s father. Then the poison bottle is between the guard’s fingers, Mark tightens his grip on the bags, wearing a considerably calm face for a panicking mind.

“What is the black thing in there?”

“Oh, my blueberry pulp!” Mark’s mother replies cheerfully, “They were fresh from the farm, I suppose I’ve forgotten to wash it correctly.”

The guard smiles in surprise, “Blueberry pulp? How does it taste? Sour? Sweet?”

“It’s somewhere in between, Sir,” Mark replies, “The first bite is sweet, then the sourness bursts into one’s mouth, and it’s rough texture gives a strong spark like alcohol.”

The guard seems impressed, “Oh? How old are you, boy? You seem too young to know how alcohol feels like.”

“What is that?”

Mark and his family look at the speaker. Prince Jinyoung, a small smile plays on Mark’s lips as he watches the Prince at a hold of bottle, inspecting it thoroughly. Prince Jinyoung looks at Mark, right into his eyes, Mark drops his gaze.

“Blueberry pulp, right?”

“Yes, your Highness,” Mark replies, his voice small.

“Come with me,” Prince says, Mark cannot control the feelings in his stomach. “We’ve recently grown blueberries in our farm, show my workers how to get them.”

Mark’s mother pipes between, “He isn’t  _that_  good with it, My Lord, perhaps I-”

“I did not ask you, Madame,” Prince Jinyoung snaps, “What is your name?”

“Mark, your Highness.”

“Follow me, Mark.”

~*~

When they reach the castle, Prince Jinyoung takes them directly into his room. It’s a big purple, bright room, Mark is fascinated by it, with his jaw dropped, he stands behind Prince Jinyoung, who chuckles upon noticing. “There aren’t any flies, but some insect might get in your mouth, Mark.”

Mark blushes bright, closing his mouth. “My apologies-”

“Cut it, will you?” Jinyoung drops on the bed, stretching there a little. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Mark confesses, “I’ve missed the Woods, too.”

“They’re going to be demolished, soon,” Jinyoung pouts, “Father requires a couple of strong woods for the new Army Base he is planning.”

Mark stands next to Jinyoung, admiring the Prince who is still pouting. “You’re beautiful, Jinyoung.”

“So I’ve been told,” Jinyoung sits up right, pulling Mark on the bed, next to him. “How was your adventure?”

Mark sighs, leaning his head onto Jinyoung’s shoulder. “Not bad, father almost got caught twice. It was still a success, though.”

“Lovely,” Jinyoung smiles. They turn their heads to each other, sharing a soft kiss, sighing into each other’s mouth.

If it wasn’t Jinyoung, Mark would’ve been in prison. Mark was – is – a normal citizen who got caught stealing apples from the fruit stall, if Jinyoung had not suggestted the idea of him and his family to go as spies to other kingdoms, give informations of the other kingdoms for them to conquer, his whole family would have been dead.

Somewhere in between travelling far to send the secret message to the King privately, Mark met Prince Jinyoung, they’d meet in the Woods, where only a few wild animals reside. Everything is a little blurry to Mark sometimes, but not the moments with Jinyoung in the Woods.

They leaned against barks, talking about their days, talking about something new which Jinyoung learnt, Mark telling Jinyoung about something he found while coming to the kingdom and somewhere between the days of ‘spending time with friend’ Mark fell for the Prince. And thankfully, so did Prince.

“Do you plan on... leaving to other kingdom anytime soon?” Jinyoung asks, when they open their eyes, staring at Mark with concerned eyes.

“I hope not,” Mark whispers, “I’ve missed you a lot, I’m not ready to leave my Love so soon.”

Jinyoung pecks Mark’s lips softly again. “Talk to your father?”

Mark nods. “I will.”

It’s their silent goodbye as Mark stands up, squeezes Jinyoung’s hand, and whispers, “I love you,”

“I love you, too, Mark.”


End file.
